<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pangarap na Natupad by Sojuexo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295447">Pangarap na Natupad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojuexo/pseuds/Sojuexo'>Sojuexo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojuexo/pseuds/Sojuexo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dati pinapangarap lang kita, ngayon tangina... Niluluhuran na kita."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pangarap na Natupad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ayon, horny na lang ako kasi second day ng regla ko. Say thank you to my fucking uterus. Also, practice practice bago ko isulat ang smut chapter nila CY at Baek. </p><p>Always remember to wrap it up before you fuck. Practice safe sex. Dito lang sa fic pwede ang unprotected pero irl, y'all practice safe sex always. Chos I'm out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maski si Jongin di rin alam kung sa paanong paraan n'ya napagtagumpayang mabudol 'tong si Sehun. Paano n'ya napa-payag 'tong patulan s'ya kasi tangina, sino ba s'ya? Normal na tao lang na nasa working class, assistant lang na nagtitiis sa boss n'yang sobrang sungit. Samantalang si Sehun world class supermodel, kingina. Brand ambassador ng kung ano anong high end na produkto sa iba't ibang bansa. </p><p>Sobrang gwapo, sobrang borta, sobrang sarap, puta. He's been simping for this man for many years na din. College pa lang s'ya when he saw Sehun modelling for a local brand ng telecom network, nakita lang s'ya ni Jongin sa lalagyan ng sim card, jusko! Tapos after a few years nakita n'ya na din sa local magazine at doon, luckily, nakalagay na ang pangalan ng model sa gilid ng mga photos n'ya. So, doon nagsimula ang obsession n'ya kay model Sehun Oh. </p><p>Who would have known na after ilang taon ng pagpapantasya at pagpapangarap n'ya sa lalakeng ito, darating din pala ang araw na ibabalibag s'ya nito sa kama. And get this, kama pa mismo ni Sehun dahil oo, inuwi s'ya nito na parang lumpia mula sa birthday party. Binalot at inuwi para kainin. </p><p>Kagat labing pinagmasdan no Jongin si Sehun who's towering over him habang s'ya, nakaluhod sa sahig. "Dati pinapangarap lang kita, ngayon tangina... Niluluhuran na kita." Naka-ngising sabi ni Jongin na nagpa-tawa sa magandang lalakeng kaharap n'ya.<br/>
Hinagod n'ya ang palad n'ya mula sa hita ni Sehun paakyat sa t'yan n'ya at dinama ang matigas n'yang abs. "Sobrang gwapo mo, alam mo 'yun?"</p><p>"I've been told a couple of times," Kibit balikat na sabi ni Sehun, kunyari humble pero hambog naman talaga si gago. He's good looking and he knows it. He uses it well to make people do as he pleases. </p><p>Jongin licks a broad stripe over his pubis, an inch away from his dick and putangina, the man knows how to tease. Usually si Sehun ang tease but this time, alam na alam yata nitong nakaluhod sa kanya kung paano s'ya laruin. Wala pang ginagawa si Jongin, tinitigasan na si gago. </p><p>"Are you gonna put that in your mouth or what?"</p><p>"Ang baduy ng dirty talk pag english, masyado kang conyo. Di ba pwedeng tagalugin mo kabastusan mo kahit this one time lang?" </p><p>"Gusto mo tagalugin ko? Pwede naman." Sehun grabs a fistful of Jongin's hair at hinatak ang ulo ng binata. "Ang sabi ko, isusubo mo ba yang tite ko o ano? Ayokong pinaghihintay ako, Jongin. Kainin mo na ako." </p><p>"Yan, tangina. Mas lalo ka sumarap." Those were his last words before he began choking on Sehun's cock. Talagang sinasagad ni Jongin ang tite ni Sehun sa lalamunan n'ya, sarap na sarap sa bawat pagsipsip n'ya sa precum ng isa. Ilang taon n'ya tong pinantasya, malamang susulitin n'ya ang bawat patak. </p><p>Si Sehun naman, napapa-ungol na din sa sarap na binibigay ng kasama. He's never been given such a good head before. Ilang babaw at lalake na ang naka-sex n'ya pero walang kasing husay ni Jongin sa pagkain sa kanya. </p><p>"Fuck, keep doing that -- shit! Jongin, ugh!" Sandaling nilabas ni Sehun ang tite mula sa bibig ni Jongin at sinampal sampal ito sa mukha n'ya. "Ano, masarap? Ganito ba ako kasarap kapag iniimagine mo ako noon? Kasi di ba crush mo na ako noon pa? Pag nagjajakol ka aa picture ko noon ganito ba naimagine mo?" </p><p>"Mas masarap ka," sagot ni Jongin sabay kagat sa labi n'ya. </p><p>Hindi napigilan ni Sehun at yumuko din s'ya para laplapin ang mga labi ni Jongin. Lasang lasa n'ya ang sarili sa bibig n'ya, sobrang dumi pero ang sarap. Mabilis s'yang tumayo ulit at sinampal si Jongin. "Gusto mo yan ha? Gusto mong sinasaktan ka at binababoy ka? Sagot! Sumagot kang puta ka!"</p><p>"Fuck mo bibig ko, Sehun please!"</p><p>With that, hinawakan ni Sehun ang tite n'ya sa isang kamay at sa kabila naman ay ang leeg ni Jongin. "Choke on my dick, Jongin. Sige." </p><p>As Jongin wanted it, Sehun fucked his mouth until he's drooling down his chin and neck. Tumulo na ang magkahalong laway at tamod sa dibdib n'ya dribbling down to his own erected dick. Sobrang sarap ng eksena para kay Sehun. Putang puta si Jongin para sa kanya. Akalain mo ba naman na ang assistant ng best friend n'ya na hindi n'ya naman binabalingan ng pansin noon, ay s'ya din palang magiging pinaka-masarap na putaheng matitikman n'ya. </p><p>"Stand up, doon ka sa kama." Utos n'ya dito.<br/>
Mabilis na sumunod si Jongin at tumuwad sa malambot na kama ni Sehun. Ang bango ng sheets, amoy ng pabangong mamahalin ni Sehun. </p><p>Bigla na lang naramdaman ni Jongin ang hampas sa pisngi ng pwet n'ya na nagpa-balikwas sa kanya. </p><p>"Fuck!" Sinundan ito ng pagdila no Sehun sa butas n'ya at ang mabilis na pagpasok ng dila n'ya doon. </p><p>Grabe, walang pasabi, walang kahit ano. Ang alam na lang ni Jongin, umuungol na s'ya sa kama dahil tatlong daliri na agad ang nilalabas masok ni Sehun sa kanya. </p><p>He hears him loudly spitting at his hole. "Ang sikip mong puta ka, sure ka ba na makaka-survive ka sa malaki kong tite?" </p><p>"Sehun, ipasok mo na please!" </p><p>"Ayoko, gusto ko magmakaawa ka sakin." Suddenly, hinatak na naman n'ya ang binata sa buhok nito at inilapat ang likod ni Jongin sa dibdib n'ya. Ramdam na ramdam ni Jongin ang labi n'ya sa kanyang tenga. Then, Sehun begins jerking him off.  "Magmakaawa ka."</p><p>Mabilis ang pagjakol sa kanya ni Sehun, hindi na n'ya alam kung saan ibabaling ang ulo. Kasabay nito ang pagsipsip ni Sehun sa balat n'ya sa pagitan ng leeg at balikat. "Sehun, please!" </p><p>"Please what?" </p><p>"Fuck mo na ako please! Please!"</p><p>"Putang puta ka na sa akin ha? Gusto mo nang bayuhin kita hanggang mawarak ka? Yun ba? Gusto mong kantutin kita hanggang hindi ka na nakakalakad?"<br/>
"Yes, please! Ipasok mo na Sehun, hindi ko na- Ah!" Hindi na natapos ni Jongin ang mga salita n'ya nang biglang ipasok ni Sehun ang tite n'ya sa butas nito at itinulak s'ya pabalik sa dati n'yang posisyon. </p><p>Sehun didn't hold back. Bayo kung bayo. Kantot kung kantot. Halos umiyak na si Jongin sa ilalim n'ya dahil sa hapdi at sarap na naghahalo dahil sa ginagawa ni Sehun. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine na ganito kasarap ang ultimate crush n'ya. </p><p>"Ano, Jongin. Masarap ba ako? Hmm?"</p><p>"Fuck, yes! Sobra! Faster, Sehun, wag lang titigil!" </p><p>"Hindi talaga." Ngumiting nakakaloko si Sehun bago n'ya lalong binilisan ang pagbayo sa butas ni Jongin.<br/>
Nagbago pa ito ng posisyon at iniupo si Jongin sa kanya habang nakatalikod pa din ito, hawak ni Sehun ang leeg ni Jongin habang bumabayo. Hihigpitan ang hawak sa leeg pagkatapos at luluwagan din at uulitin habang si Jongin tumitirik na ang mata. </p><p>"Ugh, Sehun!" </p><p>"Ang sikip mo, shit. Hmm, ang sarap mo, Jongin." </p><p>"Fuck me harder, daddy please-"</p><p>"Daddy pala ha. Sige baby, humarap ka dito and fucking ride my cock." </p><p>Sumunod naman si Jongin at humawak sa balikat ng isa bago parang putang kinantot ang sarili sa tite ni Sehun. Taas baba s'yang gumigiling sa ibabaw ng isa habang si Sehun, nilalasap ang utong ni Jongin. Paminsan minsan, kinakagat n'ya ito hanggang maiyak si Jongin sa sarap. </p><p>"Ano, malapit ka na ha? Lalabasan ka na?" </p><p>"Oo! Sehun- shit, ang sarap!" </p><p>Mabilis na sinabayan ni Sehun ang paggalaw ni Jongin hanggang sa pinabayaan na lang s'ya ni Jongin na gumalaw mula sa ilalim. Bayolenteng bumayo si Sehun dahil ramdam n'ya na din na lalabasan na s'ya. </p><p>"Fuck, tell me how good I make you feel, Jongin."</p><p>Sumunggab ng laplap si Jongin bago sinabing, "Ikaw lang naka-kantot sakin ng ganito kasarap, Sehun. Sige pa! Ugh, wag kang titigil, fuck sobrang sarap mo, gago!"</p><p>"Masarap tite ko?"</p><p>"Sobra-"</p><p>"Ipuputok ko to sa loob, fuck!"</p><p>"Shit, Sehun cum inside me please!" </p><p>Sa huling bayo ni Sehun, hinatak n'ya si Jongin para sa isang malalim na halik at habang nagtatama ang mga dila nila sa loob ng kanilang mga bibig, sabay na nilabasan ang dalawa. </p><p>Jongin lazily unmounted Sehun at bumagsak sa kama. Hingal at antok sa ginawa nila. Pero si Sehun, hindi pa tapos sa kanya. </p><p>Tagilid na nakahiga si Jongin at si Sehun pumwesto sa likod n'ya. Iniangat ang isang hita ni Jongin at pinaglaruan ang butas nitong inaagusan ng tamod ni Sehun. Dahan dahan s'yang humahalik sa leeg at pisngi nito. </p><p>"Tama na, Sehun. Tangina pagod na ako."</p><p>"Ako hindi pa, we stop when I'm done."</p><p>"Fuck, please mamaya na ulit-" pero bago pa s'ya matapos sa pakiusap n'ya, pinasok na ni Sehun ulit ang tite n'ya. "AH! Tangina naman eh!" </p><p>"Shut up and take my cock, puta lang kita. Kakantutin kita kapag gusto ko hanggang gusto ko, naiintindihan mo?" Nagsimula ulit si Sehun na bumayo, mas mabilis at mas masakit pero mas mas masarap din. </p><p>Pinapasok n'ya ang hinlalaki sa bibig ni Jongin na masunurin namang sinisipsip ito. Maya maya, bumaba ang kamay n'ya sa utong ni Jongin at nilarolaro ito hanggang sa umuungol na ang isa. </p><p>"Gusto ko labasan ka pa ulit."</p><p>"Hindi ko na kaya, Sehun!"</p><p>"Kaya mo!" Angrily, he took Jongin's cock in his hand at mabilis itong jinakol habang sabay na binabayo ang butas n'ya. Walang nagawa ang isa kundi umungol at magmakaawa. </p><p>"Cum again, Jongin. Isa pa. Fuck, isa pa!" </p><p>Kagaya ng gusto n'ya, nilabasan ulit si Jongin sa palad n'ya. </p><p>Mabilis na hinugot ni Sehun ang tite muna sa butas ni Jongin and he straddled the other's head. Tinutok ang galit n'yang tite sa mukha ni Jongin at inutusan itong isubo ang tite n'ya. </p><p>Gamit ang isang kamay at ang bibig n'ya, nilaro ni Jongin ang tite ni Sehun. Diniladilaan ang mapulang ulo habang jinajakol ang baba nito at hindi nagtagal, nilabasan si Sehun sa bibig ni Jongin. He fucked his cum into Jongin's throat hanggang mabilaukan ito. </p><p>"Lunukin mo yan lahat, wala kang sasayangin." </p><p>Like a good boy he is, walang ni isng patak na sinayang si Jongin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>